


Ты только что поцеловал меня?

by eugenias



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:26:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias
Summary: Баки достаточно глуп, чтобы не замечать очевидного: зря он выбрал «действие», когда стоило выбрать «правду». Он ведь мог бы просто рассказать о своем тайнике с порно-журналами под матрасом. //написано автором по ключевой фразе: Ты поцеловал меня? Для тех, кто жаждал милых мальчиков





	Ты только что поцеловал меня?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Did You Just Kiss Me?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15855288) by [kurisu80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurisu80/pseuds/kurisu80). 



> Переведено по просьбе Cathie_L (она же спрашивала у автора разрешение на перевод)

Его руки нервно потряхивало, выступивший пот тонкой пленкой покрыл лоб, к которому непослушные волосы липли так, как будто были намазаны клеем. Его сердце, подобно грозному пожару, рвалось из груди, сквозь плоть и кости. Он все еще мог всё испортить и сохранить свою драгоценную жизнь, сбежав, ведь это был совершенно глупый вызов. Побег ему ничем не грозил, разве что глупыми насмешками на всю жизнь. Но гордость победила страх. И все это одна сплошная подстава, а игра — очевидная фальшь, иначе не объяснишь. Баки убрал за ухо прядь ореховых волос, в глубине души желая зарыться лицом в собственную шевелюру, которую все любили называть гривой. Замерший во времени и пространстве, он повернул голову, одаривая каждого злоумышленника, участвующего в этой ужасно опасной игре, тягостным взглядом «Я убью тебя, как только покончу с этим».

Наташа и Тор в ответ посмотрели на него с одинаково широкой усмешкой и махали в унисон. Наташа прижала руки к губам, изобразив ими подобие мегафона.

— Вперед, — растягивая, прошептала она.

Оставалось загадкой, как они справились с привычной неприязнью Баки к глупым играм. «Правда или действие», «Бутылочка», «Семь минут в раю» и тому подобные. Все они одинаково неудобные и, к слову, невероятно унизительные, именно так считал Баки, но, по-видимому, не сегодня. Бог или кто там занимается раздачей несуществующей удачи, сам устал от этого дерьма или вдруг стал таким великодушным, что позволил Баки провести этот чудесный день без гроша в кармане, но зато на чистом воздухе, под ярким солнцем, чувствуя себя самым счастливым человеком, и с отмененными парами. У него было такое чудесное настроение, что он сразу же вляпался в какое-то дерьмо, просто решив поиграть в «Правда или желание» со своими близкими друзьями.

— Да блять, — он проклинал того парня, вручившего эту самую удачу, и сжал кулаки.

Конечно, у Наташи хватило смелости загадать ему поцеловать Сэма, конечно, они пошли в ту самую закусочную за углом, где работает Сэм сразу после школы, и, конечно, Баки достаточно глуп, чтобы не замечать очевидного: зря он выбрал «действие», когда стоило выбрать «правду». Он ведь мог бы просто рассказать о своем тайнике с порно-журналами под матрасом.

Она не сказала, куда именно целовать Сэма. В процессе утешения самого себя, Баки только ухудшил ситуацию, потому подумал о куче других мест для поцелуев, кроме потрясающе красивого лица Сэма. Дорогой пубертат, будь ты проклят.

Пришло время сделать шаг. Слишком долго он стоял у стойки, настолько долго, что люди уже криво посматривали на его потерянное лицо. Одна из официанток спросила, нужно ли ему что-нибудь, но даже ее голос не привел его в чувство. Милой девушке за стойкой пришлось повторить свой вопрос. Баки, как ошпаренный, выскочил из-за стойки и заморгал. Ох, Барнс! Спокойствие и только спокойствие, ты всё слишком драматизируешь.

— А Сэм здесь? Уилсон. Мне нужен Уилсон. Могу я поговорить с ним? — бормоча, он сделал шаг к стойке, положил ладони на холодную гладкую поверхность, чтобы руки беспомощно не болтались по бокам.

Официантка резко подняла строго очерченные брови, мягко улыбнувшись. Должно быть, он выглядел как потерявшийся щеночек.

— Конечно, сладкий, — кивнула она и позвонила в стоящий позади неё звонок, который обычно оповещает о наполненных, готовых к подаче тарелках.

Уже через секунду Сэм быстро вышел из кухни, но не увидел тарелок: ни пустых, ни полных еды. Баки прикусил язык и попытался не пялиться на Сэма, но тот поймал его взгляд быстрее, чем Баки ожидал, и скрестил руки на груди, не прерывая их шаловливый зрительный контакт.

— Ты позвонил в этот чёртов звонок, Барнс? — ровный тон Сэма смягчил его жестокие слова. Баки едва не подавился слюной, но все-таки сумел согласно кивнуть.

— Следите за своим грязным языком, молодой человек. Это я звонила. Потому что этот джентльмен хотел с тобой поговорить. Я не знаю, что происходит между вами, но, может быть, вам стоит поговорить в другом месте. Вдруг это что-то личное, — Леди улыбнулась им обоим, закончив ругать Сэма за слово «чёртов».

Быстро извинившись, Сэм согласился с её предложением. Баки огорчился, что пришлось покинуть безопасное убежище у стойки, когда Сэм, раздраженный больше из-за нарушения рабочего порядка, нежели из-за мучающего любопытства о том, что же такого Барнс хочет ему рассказать, велел следовать за ним. К счастью Баки, Сэм не заметил Наташу и Тора, сидящих за одним из дальних столиков, хихикающих и немного разочарованных их уходом. Ведь они могли бы разобраться со своими делами прямо здесь и сейчас.

Сунув руки в карманы мешковатых джинс, Баки последовал за Сэмом на улицу. Тот всё ещё ругался про себя, когда они встали у большого окна, через которое можно было наблюдать за суетившимися внутри кафе клиентами. Он опустил взгляд к ботинкам и стал пинать маленькие камешки под ногами.

— Ты вообще собираешься говорить, зачем пришел, а? И нет, я не грубый, этот очень длинный и тяжелый день меня доконал. У меня отвратительное настроение, так что, если есть что-то, что так сильно тебя волнует, тебе лучше оставить это при себе, пока моё желание убивать всех вокруг не пройдет.

Все это было ясно и понятно без слов, Баки другого и не ожидал, ведь прекрасно знал, каким Сэм бывает, когда нервничает, и пожалел, что вообще начал эту игру. Он вздохнул, пытаясь снять напряжение, поднял голову, наконец взглянув на Сэма. Он видел Сэма в школе почти каждый день. Особенно теперь, когда их дружба вроде как достигла первого уровня. Сейчас они стояли так близко, что Баки любовался его шоколадными глазами и такой же по тону кожей, смотрел на брови, которые тот сводил к носу то ли в гневе, то ли в растерянности, и на крошечную щелку между передними зубами, от которой Баки всегда сходил с ума. Его утомляли тепло внизу живота и невозможность произнести хоть слово.

Сэм поднял брови и широко раскрыл глаза, ожидая ответа.

— Ты вообще умеешь говорить? Или ты теперь немой?

Баки сжал губы в тонкую линию и, сунув руки в карманы ещё глубже, наклонился вперед. Для него это всё равно, что прыжок с горы в пропасть. Закрыв глаза, он молился, чтобы не промахнуться с поцелуем и не упасть в грязь лицом. Ничего из этого не случилось. Он попал прямо в яблочко. Они идеально совпали, столкнувшись губами, и Баки мог поклялся, что чувствовал, как Сэм сжал губы на секунду. Легкое покалывание, вспыхнувшее в его напряженном теле, скрутило желудок. К сожалению, все закончилось ещё до того, как началось, и Баки отступил назад и открыл один глаз, чтобы убедиться, что всё это не сон и что он еще не умер. Только потом он открыл второй глаз, ища замолчавшего вдруг Сэма.

— Ты поцеловал меня?

Лицо Баки залил багровый румянец, и он, почесав затылок, пожал плечами. И в то время как его поза так и говорила, что случившееся его не волнует, взгляд был полон вины и стыда.

— Ну да, поцеловал.

Сэм скрестил руки на груди, переместил вес с одной ноги на другую и посмотрел на Баки так, как будто внезапно стал совершенно другим парнем. Как будто вдруг Баки стал его добычей, и Баки не знал, что об этом думать.

— Ты настоящая загадка, Барнс. Видать всё-таки у тебя есть шары, раз ты вот так заявился ко мне на работу и вытащил меня на улицу только для того, чтобы поцеловать, даже не спросив. Ещё и свидетелей с собой привел.

— Прости, это было чертовски глупо с моей стороны.

— Нет. Кажется, ты не понял. Мне понравилось. Ты застал меня врасплох, не каждый так может.

Сэм вдруг улыбнулся. Милая улыбка, отличающаяся от его слов, появилась на его лице и придала особый блеск его глазам.

— Я заканчиваю через три часа, позвони мне. Тебе придется объясниться.

Баки был настолько же шокирован, насколько счастлив, что все прошло хорошо. Ну, местами даже слишком хорошо. Он был готов к удару в челюсть за свою грубость, но ничего такого не случилось. Сэм похлопал его по плечу и вернулся к работе, оставив Баки на улице в одиночестве.

Но, блин, какого черта?


End file.
